


Santa's Little Helper

by Yukito



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli might seem like he's up to no good, but will he get a clump of coal in his stocking for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piru (pyrefly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefly/gifts).



“Eli, this stuff isn’t even edible. Why could you possibly want it?” Lisa Park held out an armful of dying vines as she stood across from an eager looking Eli. The insides of the vines had been used for food but the outside shell of the vines themselves were usually just tossed onto whatever planet they came across – the ancient way of garbage disposal. It was weird to think someone on the ship actually wanted them.

“Please, Lisa?” Eli tried giving her his best version of puppy eyes.

Lisa shifted her weight from one side to the other, looked away from Eli in brief thought, before she sighed and handed them over. “Alright, but if Colonel Young asks why you have a bunch of rotting vines in your room, I have nothing to do with it, got it?”

“Got it!” Eli nodded as he took the vines in his arms. “Thanks!”

~*~*~

“These things will never work again.” Adam Brody muttered as he knelt on the hard floor of Destiny’s corridor trying to fix the lighting panels on the ground. “Why do we even need these anyways?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Hunter Riley remarked with a smile as he continued to try to fix his own side. “I guess the Colonel feels that if there’s an emergency, it’d be nice to see where we’re going.”

“If there’s an emergency, it doesn’t really matter where we go. We’ll probably all end up dead anyways.”

Riley shook his head, smiling to himself as he continued to work. He was here under orders, but he would have probably still volunteered to help. He remembered once when he was on an airplane the power went off and there was turbulence. The emergency floor lighting helped to calm everyone down a lot. He thought it would do the same for the civilians on Destiny.

The sound of running shoes on metal announced the arrival of one Eli Wallace. “Hey guys, whatcha doing?”

Brody was the first to answer with a less than enthusiastic tone. “Trying to turn water into wine.”

“I thought you already have.” Riley turned his head to look at Brody with an amused expression.

“Oh ha, ha.” Brody shot back.

“You know...” Eli looked at both of them as if he knew something they didn’t. “There’s a hallway no one uses because it leads to a sealed off place of the ship? I could probably go get those lights for you and you could just switch them out.”

Brody looked as if he was about to hit himself on the side of the head. Clearly, he should have thought of that sooner.

“That would be great, Eli.” Riley smiled at his friend.

“Cool.” Eli turned, stopped, then turned back around. “Hey. Would it be okay with you guys if I took the broken lights and tried to fix them on my own time?”

“Be our guest.” Brody gestured at the broken ones with a sweeping gesture. He hoped he’d never lay eyes on them again.

“Great!” Eli disappeared down the hallway to complete his mission.

~*~*~

“I just need you to distract her for, like, two minutes.” Eli looked at Chloe who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a very sceptical look.

“I’d still like to know why.” Chloe glanced over towards the infirmary and then back at Eli.

“I promise to tell you later, but right now, I really just need to get in there without her seeing.” Eli tucked his chin and quivered his lips. When he started to see her wane, he added in a small dance where he shifted his weight from one side to the other and back again.

Chloe sighed, shrugging and rolling her eyes. “Alright, fine.” She looked at Eli pointedly. “But if I get into trouble, I’m taking you down with me.”

“Fair enough!”

Eli watched as Chloe walked into the infirmary and began talking to Tamara Johansen. When Tamara was distracted enough, Eli slipped passed them and grabbed two of the nearest white bed sheets and scurried out of there before he could be seen.

~*~*~

“What do you mean I have to wait for them to be washed?” Greer looked at the private in charge of the mess hall that morning with a confused expression. “Yesterday morning the same amount of people were in here eating what we pretend is food and there were enough spoons and forks to do it with.”

The private apologized and tried to explain that there seemed to be a shortage when Eli suddenly ambled up to the pair and held out his fork to Greer with a wide smile.

“Here, you can have mine. I haven’t used it yet because I’m not that hungry.”

Greer kept his gaze on the private, but spoke to Eli. “Thank you, Eli.” His gaze on the private lingered another moment longer before he walked off and headed for an empty table.

~*~*~

“So... you don’t need them.” Eli looked at Camile Wray who was standing in front of him outside of her room.

“I didn’t say that, Eli. I said –”

“But you’ve written on both sides, twice, and no one can really make out anything on those papers anymore so they’re useless. Unless you have a big bottle of white out around here, those things are pretty much garbage.” Eli gestured to the small stack of well-used paper in Camile’s hands.

“Yes, but, there’s classified information on these.” Camile glanced down at the papers briefly.

“First of all, we’re on an Ancient ship in the middle of nowhere, so who am I going to tell? Secondly, I’m going to throw them out and no one’s going to read them, I promise.” Eli was working up to pathetic pleading if he needed to.

Camile looked at Eli with a helpless look. “If you could at least tell me why you need them...”

Eli frowned like a boy who just found out he couldn’t go to the park with his friends. “Please, Camile? I promise I won’t do anything bad with them. Pleeaaasssseee.”

He was so pathetic looking. Camile frowned and handed over the papers reluctantly. “If these get into the wrong hands –”

Eli crossed his heart. “I promise these will only be used for good.”

~*~*~

Colonel Everett Young turned the corner and paused briefly before walking again when he saw TJ doing the same from the other hallway.

“Eli called you too, did he?”

TJ nodded with a slight smile. “Yeah, he said he had something to show me.”

Everett was left to think about what that thing might be that Eli needed to show both him and TJ. His curiosity grew as they neared one of the rooms they had been using as a lounge for people to socialize and relax. The distinct sound of a group of people talking could be heard. TJand Young looked at each other as they neared and were greeted by an elated looking Eli.

“You guys made it! Come in!” Eli made a sweeping gesture for them to enter the lounge.

TJ’s eyes widened as she crossed over the threshold into the lounge and was greeted not only with the sound of happy people mingling, but with a sight that reminded her of exactly what day it was back home on Earth.

Christmas.

There was a make-shift tree made from vines which had been skilfully draped over a long pipe. Knives, spoons, and forks as well as some bits and pieces from around the ship hung on the tree as ornaments. Around the ‘branches’ of the tree and around the room hung some white lights. Some of them flickered, but most of them were bright and vibrant and no one would have guessed they were the same ones which only a few days ago had not worked at all. Under the tree was snow in the form of white bed sheets and resting on the snow were a few small gifts wrapped in scribbled-on paper. The paper which had been left over was used to make snowflakes which hung around the room like garland.

It might not have been Martha Stewart’s Christmas, but it was just as wonderful all the same.

“You really outdid yourself, Eli.” Chloe walked up to her friend with a smile. “This place looks wonderful.”

“Thanks.” Eli was beaming. He felt proud to be able to make so many people on the ship happy, even if he was sure Colonel Young was going to order him to put some of it back right after the day was over.

Merry Christmas, Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story about Christmas on Destiny. :)


End file.
